


Losing

by Starryfaris



Series: KenHina - Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Kenma observes for a while, Hinata looks in his element. Not a hint of hurt from the loss but Kenma knows it’s a front.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina - Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147760
Kudos: 35





	Losing

Kenma tentatively makes his way to the gym floor, he scans the room for Hinata. Normally he would just meet Hinata by the changing rooms but today Hinata’s team had lost.

As he makes his way further into the centre he makes out the mop of ginger hair bobbing between the crowds.

Kenma stops as he watches Hinata interact with the other players and some fans who have descended to the floor. Kenma knows once anyone watches Hinata play, he becomes a popular player to look out for.

Kenma observes for a while, Hinata looks in his element. Not a hint of hurt from the loss but Kenma knows it’s a front. He decides it might be better to wait by the changing rooms, as he turns to leave he hears his name being called out.

“Kenma?”

Kenma turns to see Hinata searching for him. He’s asking people Kenma doesn’t recognise.

“Hey have you seen Kenma?”

“No"

“Hi have you seen Kenma?”

“Who’s Kenma?”

“The worlds cutest boyfriend”

The stranger rolls his eyes, which seems to annoy Hinata.

Kenma watches as Hinata proceeds to get into an disagreement with a complete stranger about the cuteness of him. Kenma chuckles endearingly.

“Shoyo" Kenma calls out

Hinata turns to his direction and as soon as their eyes meet, Hinata’s eyes widen in delight as he surges forward towards Kenma.

“KENMA” he shouts, arm outstretched and as soon as he reaches Kenma he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him.

“I was looking for you everywhere, where were you?”

“I’ve been here Shoyo.”

Hinata makes to let go of Kenma. “Sorry Kenma, I know you don’t like public displays of affection.”

Kenma grips Hinata tighter, “I can make an exception today.”

Hinata chuckles as he positions himself more comfortably in the crook of Kenma’s neck.

“Always stay where I can see you, I miss you when you’re not there.” Hinata muffles

“Ok my love, I’ll always stay where you can see me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise"

“I love you so much" Hinata says

“I love you more.”

Hinata giggles as he tightens his hold on Kenma and plants small butterfly kisses on Kenma’s neck. “Promise you won’t let go"

“Well, I’ll have to let go eventually” Kenma smiles 

“Kenma, you know what I mean.” Hinata whines

Kenma chuckles, “I'll keep hold of you forever, I promise.”

As much as it pains Kenma to see Hinata lose a match, it makes his heart swell when the only person Hinata seeks comfort from is him.

* * *

_“Love is when it stops being about you.” - Anon_

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random Kenhina thoughts. I know I suck. Kenhina is forever my OTP.


End file.
